Hermanos de Creación
by BONNIE TUCKER TWEAK
Summary: Craig descubre que es adoptado pero al descubrir quien es su hermano los padres les cuentan que ellos tienen un poder especial por que ellos no son humanos ¿que son? ¿cual sera ese poder? ¿ser gay tiene que ver con ese poder? léelo y descubrirás las respuestas a estas preguntas. Ok solo pasa y lee porfish!


**HOLA CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? PERDÓN POR NO ESTAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO PERO YA SABEN LA ESCUELA Y PUES HE ESTADO SIGUIENDO UNO QUE OTRO FIC PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNO QUE SE ME OCURRIO EN EL EXAMEN DE MATE XD Y SI YA HABIAN LEIDO ALGO PARECIDO SORRY SI LO COPIE BUENO EMPEZEMOS…**

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Papeles de adopción? Enserio?-Él estaba muy enojado con sus padres ¿Por qué diablos nunca se lo habían dicho? Ósea el si llego a sospechar ya que no se parecía a nadie de su familia pero a él no le parecía, así que no tardo en cuestionar a sus padres-De que familia soy? Quién?-Su madre rompió en llanto y dijo-Tu familia son…_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _ **POV CRAIG**_

Ahora estaba en el parque sentado en un columpio pensando _"¿En verdad es mi hermano? ¿Todo este tiempo viví engañado? ¿El sabrá algo de esto?"._ Frustración. Eso era lo que sentía, aun no podía entenderlo _"¿soy un Tucker o un Marsh? ¿Cómo es que no cumplimos años el mismo día?"_ quería arreglar las cosas tanto con mi madre como mi ¿otra madre? ¿Sharon Marsh?.

 _ **POV NADIE**_

Mientras tanto Tweek y Kevin ya se encontraban en la casa de los Tucker pidiendo información de hacia dónde había ido para dar con él y todas esas cosas

-¿Puedes creerlo Tweek? Los Tucker preocupándose por su hijo mayor? No intento ofenderlos pero si no lo buscaron cuando se embriago y desapareció una semana ¿Por qué ahora que solo lleva una hora perdido ya lo están buscando?- Dijo un Kevin muy confundido y burlón

-S-si es a-algo nhg! Raro p-pero ¿po-por qué Cr-craig salio hu-huyendo?-Pregunto un curioso y súper nervioso Tweek

-Tweek ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste café?-Pregunto Kevin algo extrañado

-ni-ninguna gha! Gota e-en TODO EL DIA! Demasiada Presión!- Si Kevin dio justo en el blanco con lo del café

-¿Quieres uno?- Kevin le pregunto al tierno cafeinomano

-No l-lo se… Bu-bueno pero s-solo s tu in-invitas nhg!- Dijo inseguro Tweek

-¡Claro pequeño Tweek!- Y así fueron por un café para seguir buscando al buscapleitos de Craig.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON STAN KYLE Y KENNY**_

Kyle deberías dejar de parar de estudiar no por eso te invitamos al parque a RE-LA-JAR-TE-le dijo Stan a Kyle en tono cansado

-Si Kylee deberías dejar los libros por un rato-Dijo Kenny en tono juguetón

-Ya les dije que si ustedes dos quieren reprobar el examen DE NUEVO es su jodido problema Bitches y mejor me voy a estudiar a otro lado antes de que mojen mi otro libro…!-.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Kyle estaba leyendo enfrente del lago Stark hasta que llegaron Stan y Kenny- Hola Kylee!-dijo con voz picara Kenny_

 _-Oye Kyle amor preciosura del señor sabrosura!- dijo Stan en tono coqueto_

 _-¿Qué quieren?- Les dijo un poco molesto Kyle, por haber interrumpido su tan preciada lectura_

 _-Solo queremos saber si te quieres divertir con nosotros ¿verdad Stan?- a lo cual el otro respondió_

 _-Claro Kenny!¿Que dices lindura?- Kyle se les quedo viendo y volvió a su lectura_

 _–Kenny tú de las manos yo de los pies ¿vale?- Kenny sonrió y agarro a Kyle de las manos y Stan de los pies, Kyle estaba asustado y confundido hasta que sintió tremendo frio en todo el cuerpo_

 _-Hijos d-de Pu-puta en Kenny me mo-molesta lo más mínimo pero t-tu Marsh t-te acabas d-de ganar u-un mes sin se-sexo!- Stan se quedó boquiabierto_

 _-No es cierto mi amor lo siento perdóname cosita chula del señor!- Rogaba Stan a Kyle_

 _–jajajajajaja! Eso sí fue gracioso! Jajajajajaja!- Empezó a carcajearse Kenny_

 _-Tu n-no te sa-salvas Mckormick entre tú y S-stan me pa-pagaran mi jo-jodido li-libro!- Le dijo Kyle a Kenny_

 _-Arghh! Pero dijiste que de mí no te molestaba!- Le dijo Kenny en un tono infantil_

 _-Por burlarte y a-apoyar a Stan e-en su es-estúpido ju-jueguito!-Le regaño Kyle…_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

¿Aún sigue enojado contigo verdad?- Le pregunto Kenny a Stan

-Si y ¿sabes que es lo peor del caso?- Le dijo Stan algo cansado

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Kenny sin mucho interés

-Que no han pasado ni 2 semanas desde lo que paso y solo dijo que me quedaría sin sexo pero ahora se muestra más frio- Dijo un muy triste Stan para luego despedirse de Kenny, iba caminando hasta que…

-Tucker ¿Por qué tan solitario? Jejeje- Saludo Stan de buena manera pero Craig no estaba del todo bien ¿recuerdan?

-Marsh? Aléjate de aquí!- Le dijo Craig

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Yo que hice?- Le dijo Stan algo raro

-Pregúntaselo a tu madre o mejor dicho A NUESTRA MADRE!- Dijo ya un furioso Craig, a lo cual Stan respondió

-¿Nuestra madre? ¿De qué rayos hablas?- mientras tanto iban llegando Kevin y Tweek

–Craig hermano ahí estas!- Dijo Kevin tratando de evitar la pelea de los otros dos chicos

-Genial! Sumamente genial! Tenía que llegar niño Japonés a meterse donde no le incumbe ¿verdad?-Dijo Craig súper enfadado

-Pe-pero fue nhg! Mi i-idea ve-venirte a bu-buscar No m-me odies po-porfavor gha! Demasiada Presión!- Dijo Tweek tratando de echarse la culpa de lo sucedido para que no golpeara a Kevin

-Haber ya no entendí Craig ¿Por qué dicen nuestra madre?- Pregunto Stan ya demasiado confundido.

 _En el próximo capítulo de Hermanos Por Creación…_

 _-Tu jodete Maldito Cafeinomano!-_

 _-Oye! Cuál es tu problema tú no eres Craig!-_

 _-Craig, Stan son hermanos de creación_

 _-Pero que mierda es eso?!_

 _Que más pasara? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo…_

 **HOLA (DE NUEVO** _ **T_T)**_ **BUENO LO PRIMERO ES QUE SI YA LO SE EL FIC ES CORTO PERO PRIMERO QUIERO SABER SI ES UNA BUENA IDEA SEGUIRLO, Y SI, SI ES BUENA IDEA IR AVANZANDOLE** **Y SOLO TENGO DOS PREGUNTAS PARA USTEDES LA PRIMERA ES ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE SIGUIERA CON LA HISTORIA? Y LA SEGUNDA ¿Qué PERSONAJES Y PAREJAS LES GUSTARIA QUE SALIERAN? BUENO LAS RESPUESTAS COMENTARIOS DUDAS Y OPINIONES DEJENLA EN LOS REVIEWS BUENO CHAO CHAO!.**


End file.
